The present invention relates to an adhesion apparatus to perform adhesion promoter coat to a substrate such as a semi-conductor wafer.
In a photo-resist treatment process of manufacturing a semi-conductor device in order to promote an adhesive property of a semi-conductor wafer with resist, treatment to give to the wafer is put into practice. In an adhesion apparatus for performing adhesion promoter coat, a treatment vessel is formed with a lower vessel to house wafers and a lid having a shape and size to cover the lower vessel, and supplies vaporized hexamethyl disilazane (expressed "HMDS" hereinafter) to the wafers brought into a processing spece which is built in the inside thereof.
Since the vaporized HMDS supplied into the processing space is controlled to keep a designated temperature and concentration, it is necessary to prevent an outside atmosphere from entering into the processing space. And when the treatment gas generated during the adhesion process leaks to the outside of the processing space, it may cause pollution. Consequently, suitable adhesion promoter coat needs to maintain the inside of the processing space airtight.
Conventionally, in order to keep the processing space airtight, the lid is mechanically pressed by a clamp and the like, so that the lid and the lower vessel are joined together. And between the joint portions of the lid and the lower vessel, a seal member such as an annular O ring and the like is placed to ensure the airtightness in the processing space.
When pressure inside the treatment room is increased, higher pressure is applied on the lid to join the lid and the lower vessel more tightly. When a caliber of a wafer is getting larger, the treatment room accordingly increases in size. Consequently, in such a case, it becomes necessary to apply high pressure on the lid. However, it is unfavorable because a conventional clamping method needs a large clamp, accordingly a wider space.